List of episodes in Chrome's Vacation
Season 1 *1. Moving Into GoCity - Chrome moves into GoCity in an apartment, only to find out of a sinister plot to wreck said apartment while Chrome is still in it, locked inside. *2. Apartment Shenanigans - Chrome attempts to make a lasagna in his kitchen, but things go horribly wrong, so he asks his old friends KK, Sophie and James to help him. *3. Stalker in the House - Nova appears in Caillou's house while he is grounded and asks him if he can assist him in obnoxiously breaking into Chrome's apartment. *4. Large Animals - Chrome attends Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, only to find out the characters are more than disturbing... *5. Fright of the Animatronics - Chrome wakes up in an alleyway ony to find he has been lazily stuffed into a suit without injury, so he plays along and pretends to be an animatronic to find out more. *6. The Tag - KK finds an itchy tag in his new shirt, so Chrome has to help remove it. *7. Jumpscared - Chrome plays a scary game online and begins to fear for his life once he hears things go bump in his apartment. *8. PB&J Sandwich - Chrome hears Peanut, Butter and Jelly have been kidnapped by Caillou, so he goes to save them. *9. Toast Knife - Chrome finds a dark secret within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. *10. Leeroy Jenkins - A man known as Leeroy Jenkins moves into the city as Chrome's neighbor and acts oddly nice, so Chrome investigates what sort of plan he has up his sleeve. *11. Overtake Me - Chrome goes under a spell which causes him to slowly disappear from the fabric of the multiverses. *12. Houses are Cool I Guess - Chrome buys a house using the money he borrowed from the Hero Bank since his apartment room burnt down. *13. Houseboats are Cool I Guess - Chrome builds a houseboat in Lake Hoohaw, only to find out Nova is there too. *14. Living the Chrome Life - Chrome goes about a normal day on the lake, only to be rudely interupted by Nova. *15. Novatural Habitat - Nova watches Chrome eerily and silently in order to get more information on him. *16. Sunny Side Up Exogi - Exogi brawls with Chrome only to miss him in a normally death-causing blow, making him have a tantrum and get arrested. *17. James the Sitcom - A sitcom revolving around James' life is accepted on television stations around the world, making him popular. *18. Shadow Puppets - TGB1 makes shadow puppets, creating havoc in town. *19. Olden Times - Chrome reads a book about olden times which somehow turns everything on the lake into a soundless 1900s film. *20. Underwater Laboratory - Chrome is captured and taken to an underwater labroatory where several tests are performed on him. Season 2 *21. Bites Wound, Wings Slash - Chrome has a nightmare which is broadcasted throughout the lake about being bitten in the right arm. *22. The Fishing Chimes - Chrome goes fishing in the lake, but falls into it and decides to just catch them with his bare hands. However, a creature lurks beneath. *23. I Miss You - Chrome misses Daccino and Hope and tells KK and Sophie to go on a plane to find them. *24. Teddy Bears and Bunnies - Chrome crosses over to the GoGang dimension in a freak accident involving his inventions, so he tries to find a way out. *25. Iogrlord - The Wonderfun Dimension becomes unstable, so Iogr the Mii, ruler of said dimension, comes to Lake Hoohaw while the dimension is being repaired. *26. Get Shrekt - Shrek visits the lake and looks after Chrome and the others, acting kind, but Drek knows his real intentions. *27. Darklight - Chrome logs onto a chatroom with a strange user named Darklight, who is the prince of a small country nobody knows about named Dee-ell in need of money. *28. Doorknob Crook - A crook steals all the doorknobs in GoCity, so Chrome has to head back to find who he is and give them back. *29. Ancient Riddle - Chrome attempts to solve a riddle unsolved for millions of years. *30. 1987 - In 1987, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is under lots of heat once a child is bitten in the brain. *31. LOL, Skeletons - LOLSKELETONS visits the lake in order to show off. *32. Rest in Pieces - A Chrome dummy dies in a freak accident, while the real Chrome relaxes in his houseboat. *34. Field of Fieldyness - Chrome finds a strange field and invites his friends there, however, a volcano inside of it erupts. *35. Pulsing Bite - The bite Nightmare Chrome gave to Chrome makes blue lines appear on his arm, so Chrome seeks help. *36. Museum of Natural Mystery - Chrome goes to the local museum only to find out it's exhibits come to life at night. *37. Coal Mines - Iogr returns in order to sunbathe by the lake, however his jerkiness affects the inhabitants of said lake. *38. Inspiration, INC. - Chrome buys a game from Pingy Game Productions, only to want a refund. *39. Nova's Hideout - Chrome finds where Nova's hideout is, but doesn't have the courage to go there yet. *40. Catwalks and Incinerators - Chrome and the others face off against a bunch of antagonists and Nova. (TV movie) Category:Chrome's Vacation Category:Chrome's Projects Category:TheChromePerson Production